Hard to Love
by GR and BC
Summary: Uhhh... I don't know what to put here. This was inspired by my sister buying me gelato, Hard to Love coming on the radio, and then me thinking of Romano... So, uh... enjoy...? '


_Pff~ Romano Reader-Insert songfic~ First one of both, actually... BUT OKAY. don't own Hetalia, or the song Hard to Love. Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, and Hard to Love is owned by Lee Brice. Or, well, he sung it. Benjamin Glover, Billy Montana,and John Ozier are the song writers~ Anyways..._

**~waffles~**

_I am insensitive. I have a tendency to, pay more attention to the things that I need. _

_ sighed. It had been another day of hard work, yet Lovino, her boyfriend, was still out somewhere. Probably with Antonio, his former caretaker he hates, or Felinciano, his 'annoying fratello' as he likes to put it.

~_Sometimes I drink to much, sometimes I test your trust, sometimes I dunno why you're staying with me._~

Lovino stumbled in the door, obviously drunk.

"Heeey, _," his words slurred. The drunk Italian stumbled forward, arms wrapping around _ as he added, "Why dun't we-a go to-a bed together? And possibly-"

"Lovi, you're drunk. You should go ahead and go on to sleep." _ had trusted Lovino to be at home when she had gotten there like he had promised her, but he was apparently out drinking. Again.

"But-"

"Lovino. Bed time." _'s words turned softer. "Please? I don't want your head to hurt that bad in the morning."

The Vargas sighed, but nodded, and stumbled towards the stairs. _ helped him up the stairs, being a good girlfriend, and left Lovino in his room after kissing him lightly on his cheek.

"_, sometimes I-a really wonder-a why you stay-a with-a me..."

_I'm hard to love, hard to love, I don't make it easy, I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood_

_ sighed. She was helping Lovino out. Again. He had gotten behind in his work, and wouldn't be able to catch up without help.

"Thank you, bella," was what he wanted to say, but he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to get it out correctly.

_I'm hard to love, hard to love, you say that you need me. I don't deserve it, but I love that you love me, goood._

Lovino was pissed again, seeing as he had seen _ with another guy.

"Lovi! It was just a friend..!"

"Are you-a sure you aren't-a lying again?! And don't-a call me-a that!"

"Lovino, last time was an accident, I swear... I need you Lovi, I love you..."

Lovino stared at _ for a while, before sighing. "I-a forgive you. But only this last time!" They both knew that was a lie.

_ smiled brightly, hugging Lovino and kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Lovi~" She had a cheery tone to her voice.

Lovino's cheeks turned red from embarrassment as he muttered "Sh-shut up..."

_I am a short fuse, I am a wrecking ball, crashing into your heart like I do_

_ and Lovino had both attended one of Alfred's idiotic parties. This one was a kareoke one, and honestly, Loviono didn't wanna sing. Neither did _, but she had came anyways, wanting to talk with people she hadn't seen in a while.

But, Lovino had ditched her while she had been talking a little with Feliks. And she was searching for him, thinking that he left. She trusted him, but you never knew with Lovino. It made her sad, actually.

_You're like a Sunday morning, full of grace and full of Jesus, I wish that I could be more like you._

"HEY, EVERYONE!" The whole room cringed at how loud the American's voice was. "Okay, so I was gonna say that the kareoke part is gonna get started! Everyone, you know what to do, right?!" Everyone went into the largest room of the building (seeing as, it was held in the conference building) that also had a stage and an already-set-up kareoke machine.

People started going, one by one. Eventually, it was _'s turn, and she sang _ by _ (you're choice). Everyone loved it.

""Next, picked from the bowl was... Lovino?" Everyone got a shocked look on their faces as Lovino, somewhat willingly, went up on the stage. He took in a breath, and started singing.

_I'm hard to love, hard to love, oh I don't make it easy, I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood._

Everyone was mesmerized by his voice and _ was just staring at Lovino, transfixed. The Italian himself had his eyes closed.

_I'm hard to love, hard to love, you say that you need me, I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, goood. Love me good._

Lovino opened his eyes, and they pinned onto _. She stared back at him, - meeting with brown. He took a breath, before singing the rest of the song:

_"Girl you've given me a million second chances and I don't ever wanna take you for granted, I'm just a man, I'm just a man._

_Hard to love, hard to love, I don't make it easy and I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood._

_I'm hard to love, hard to love and you say that you need me, I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good._

_Hard to love, hard to love, I don't make it easy and I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood._

_I'm hard to love, hard to love and you say that you need me, I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good. "_

Everyone clapped, including _.

After a while (by that, after everyone was done),everyone went home.

"Hey, Lovi?" _ asked in though. Both she and the older Vargas brother were sitting on the couch in their home.

"Yes, bella?"

_ blushed slightly; just a tiny pink tint.

She leaned over, planting a small kiss on Lovino's lips before pulling back, cheeks a dark pink.

Lovino's face turned red. "Wh-what was-a that for?!" His eyes were wide.

"... I love you, Lovi." _ smiled at him, before scooting closer to the male and snuggling up to him.

"..." Lovino smiled, pulling the blanket that was on the floor over both him and _.

"Bella."

"Hm?" _ yawned tiredly.

"I love-a you, too..." Lovino smiled slightly, and _ fell asleep, smiling, snuggled into Lovino's chest. Lovino himself fell asleep after a few minutes of smiling at the sleeping female.

**~waffles~**

_WOO. How d'y'all like it? It was my first~ For both a songfic, and an RI. R&R...? ^^'_


End file.
